TV Patrol Southern Tagalog
TV Patrol Southern Tagalog is the local newscast of the ABS-CBN Regional Network Group in Batangas. The newscast is delivered in a tabloid-style format. The program delivers news headlines about the current events in the Southern Tagalog region, which is divided into Calabarzon (Cavite, Laguna, Batangas, Rizal and Quezon) and Mimaropa (Occidental & Oriental Mindoro, Marinduque and Romblon excluding Palawan). It airs live daily from the ABS-CBN Newscenter Batangas at 5:00 PM, from Monday to Friday, simulcast over ABS-CBN TV-24 Lucena City, TV-11 Occidental Mindoro, TV-21 Calapan, TV-46 San Pablo, TV-40 Jalajala and TV-32 Tagaytay. History Pre-launch Following the launch of ABS-CBN TV-10 Batangas as an originating station in 2008 was the launch of the regional edition of News Patrol with ABS-CBN Naga's Sarita Kare as its anchor together with Joan Panopio and Tina Ganzon as reporters. The province-wide news advisory then aired several times in weekdays and weeknights, while the national edition airs on weekends. Kare era TV Patrol Southern Tagalog began on February 9, 2009, which led to the newscast to expand its coverage to the entire Southern Tagalog regions. On May of that year, the newscast covered events on Pahiyas Festival after ABS-CBN Batangas took over the coverage from ABS-CBN Naga. On August 31, the newscast has been relaunched with Alex Santos as its guest anchor. On the second half of 2010, Edison Reyes joins Kare as her co-anchor, after few months, Reyes left and moved to TV5 as its national TV and radio reporter. Kare left the program in 2013 and Reyes would later resigned to another network as he ventured into politics, and elected as councilor in Majayjay, Laguna on the 2016 elections. Hernandez and Parole eras TV Patrol Southern Tagalog was later anchored by experienced Batangas City news anchor Paul Hernandez and Joan Panopio respectively replacing Kare. The program is backed by a formidable team of ABS-CBN reporters. Panopio left the program and returned to field reporting leaving Hernandez as the sole anchor. In 2014, TV Patrol Southern Tagalog moved its studio from the Philam Life Building to its new home at Seasons (Lipa Building in Tambo, Lipa City). Paul Hernandez was then joined by Aya Parole in 2015. Hernandez later on left the newscast, leaving Parole as its main anchor. Balita era Senior correspondent Val Balita replaced Aya Parole after the latter left the newscast. The program also introduce new reporters Fay Virrey, Kevin Dinglasan and Mariz Laksamana. One of its original correspondent Ernie Manio joined the Manila news team, as well. On January 9, 2017, TV Patrol Southern Tagalog updated its opening billboard, title card and graphics similar to the main national newscast which took effect 6 months earlier opposite TV Patrol Southern Mindanao. Magistrado era Former ABS-CBN Naga correspondent Jonathan Magistrado replaced Balita as the newscast's main anchor in June 2019. Fellow Naga City-based Rona Nunez and Legazpi City -based Karren Canon former DZMM Reporter Dennis Datu and former Dagupan City anchor Noriel Padiernos were also reassigned to the bureau, displacing its in-house personnel. Current anchor * Jonathan Magistrado (2019) Current reporter * Karren Canon * Dennis Datu * Noriel Padiernos * Rona Nuñez Previous anchor and reporters # Angelique Atienza - now on PTV # Val Balita # Carolyn Bonquin - now on CNN Philippines # Kevin Dinglasan - 2017-19, returned to ALFM 95.9 Radyo Totoo and the Archdiocesan Youth Commission # Paulo Ferrer # Tina Ganzon-Ozaeta - now The Manila Times correspondent # Paul Hernandez # Cesca Joves # Sarita Kare - now news anchor of MBC # Albert Lumbera # Ernie Manio - now on ABS-CBN Manila # Joan Panopio # Aya Parole # Edison Reyes (then reporter of 5, now a Municipal Councilor of Majayjay) Area of coverage #Batangas City and Batangas #Lucena City and Quezon #San Pablo City and Laguna #Boac and Marinduque #San Jose and Occidental Mindoro #Calapan City and Oriental Mindoro #Odiongan and Romblon #Jalajala and Rizal #Tagaytay City and Cavite Segments #Alamin News #Bida Juan #Bida Voice #CCTV Patrol #Choose Philippines #Kalikasan Patrol #Kalusugan Patrol #Listo Ako #Oras Ni Juan #Ronda Patrol #Ronda Probinsya #Sports Patrol #Star Patrol #TVP Special Task #Weather Report See also *TV Patrol *DZAD-TV